That Fat Head!
by shinenagai
Summary: The academy held it preacademy final test, and paired the student. Hanabi was paired with Konohamaru, the boy he disliked the most. However, is it true that Hanabi really hate him? Plus sidestories of NejiHina and KakaKure! Complete!
1. Chapter 1: An Annoying Dobe

**That Fat Head!**

Chapter 1:_An Annoying Dobe_

_Hyuuga Hanabi never thought that someone could be that annoying…_

AN: Okay, the time line in this fic is when Naruto had beaten all of his enemies. It's peace, babe! But this fic isn't starring Naruto. It's about Konohamaru, and Hanabi. (Hell, this couple stuck on my mind when I'm about to finish _The Affair_). They ages are about 13. Please enjoy!

Hyuuga Hanabi walked alone, heading to the Hyuuga compound. It has passed noon, and the Ninjya Academy has already over for today. So she decided to go home, because she couldn't wait to see her Oneesama. Some of her classmates were still on the nearby park. Konohamaru and his friends, Udon, and Moegi were still goofing around, while Mia and her gank were gossiping on the corner of the park. Hanabi could feel that they were talking about her. Hanabi remembered that Sakura-neesan ever said to her Oneesama that Mia was as annoying as her older sister, Ami.

"Are you heading home, Hanabi?" Mia and her gank already approached her. Her voice tone was as annoying as most times.

Hanabi glanced for some moments, and then she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going home. Now would you scram? You're on my way," said Hanabi nonchalantly.

"I wonder why you wanted to go home as fast as this, Hanabi?" asked Mia, she didn't move from in front of Hanabi, instead she walked closer to her. Hanabi could smell the perfume she used. _Stink_. Maybe she had a bottle for a day.

"Ooh, Mia! I think she wanted to meet her beloved Oneesama!" Kanashi, one of Mia's friend giggled, followed by the others.

"Oh yeah, you right! Her Oneesama might be so anxious if she didn't go home in time!" Mia mocked, her gank clapped their hands and laughing.

Hanabi gritted her teeth in anger. They were trying to test her patientness. _I must not lose control… I should not…'_

Go home quickly, little cry-baby! Your shy Hinata-neesama might be crying right-"

_Thump_

Mia's words stopped. One of her hair has been cut. She glanced behind her. A kunai stabbed on the ground. Hanabi has thrown it to shut her mouth.

"Never mentioned Hinata-neesama again with your dirty mouth," Hanabi threatened.

The girls in front of Hanabi jerked.

"S- So… you're trying to ch- challenge me?" Mia's voice trembled.

"It would be yes, if you keep talking like that," said Hanabi. Her expression was blank, but the girls could feel deep hatred on her eyes' stare.

"N- No use! We are five, and you're alone!" Mia tried to regain control of her self, though her feet were still shaking.

"No problem, Mia-san. You know me, your classmate," Hanabi demanded, her voice became deadlier. It's not a big problem to fight them. She was the best student in her class; facing even fifteen people at their level were no different as facing one.

"You bitch!" Mia has already taken her _kunai_s, her action followed by her friends.

Hanabi raised one of her eyebrow. This fight would be so… boring.

"STOP THAT!" Konohamaru exclaimed. He has run of between Mia and Hanabi. His hands spread wide, covering Mia and her gank from Hanabi's sight. Udon and Moegi followed behind him.

"Get away, Konohamaru-san," Hanabi demanded.

"No! If I scram, both of you will have a fight, which I know… what would it ended like," said Konohamaru, looking straight to Hanabi's eyes.

Mia, who thought that Konohamaru was came to support her, laughed as if she had been chosen as the next Miss Universe. She pointed her index finger at Hanabi.

"You see, Konohamaru-chan! That bastard threw a _kunai_ on me just now!" said Mia triumphantly.

"Shut up, Mia. I know the reason why Hanabi threw that _kunai_ on you. If you keep mocking Hinata-neechan, the heir of Hyuuga clan, I suppose I should tell it to Naruto-niichan. Hyuuga is the most important clan in Konoha, y'knaw," said Konohamaru.

"You! You always hide behind that Rokudaime shadow! You coward!" Mia mocked.

Konohamaru startled. Somehow, what Mia had said to him was true; he always threatened to report it to Naruto whenever he saw something bad.

"At least he had enough guts to stop this useless fight, Mia-san," said Hanabi. She already stood beside Mia, her _kunai_ stick on her neck.

"Stop that, Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru took the _kunai_ away from her hand.

"Give it back!" yelled Hanabi.

"No! Mia, get lost now! Quick!" Konohamaru shouted to Mia, who now was sweating in fear.

"Remember, it won't be easy next time, Hanabi!" cried Mia one last time before she and her gank ran away.

Hanabi had retreat her _kunai_ back from Konohamaru, and put it on her waist pouch. A certain frown appeared on her face.

"Geez, no need to be that serious, Hanabi-chan! Mia is one of our friends!" Konohamaru shook his head.

"She is a friend of you, not me. For me, she is just a pathetic classmate, same as you," Hanabi pressed her words.

"W- What?" Konohamaru jerked.

"Yeah, you are just like her. Like Mia-san have said, you always hiding behind Rokudaime. If you really a man, you should choose to protect me! Not threatening others that you would report it to Naruto-niisama!" said Hanabi, her voice rose.

Konohamaru blinked, unbelieving for what he had heard.

"So, Hanabi-chan… you want _me_ to protect _you_…?" asked Konohamaru carefully, as if he was saying something that would never been happened.

"No, that's not right…" Hanabi turned her face to another place instead of looking at Konohamaru. Her cheeks were getting crimson.

"Really…? You want me to protect you…?" Konohamaru teased, a naughty grin appeared on his face.

"IT'S NOT THAT, YOU FAT HEAD!" Hanabi landed a punch of Konohamaru's head. A big bump appeared on his head the next moment.

"Ouch! That's hurt, Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru rubbed his head.

"S-sorry, Konohamaru-san! I have lost my control! Let me help you!" Hanabi quickly approached him.

"Geez, why don't you act like Hinata-neechan? You need more grace and delicateness, Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru smirked.

"IT'S NO TIME TO COMPARING, IDIOT!" Hanabi kicked Konohamaru on his leg, making him exclaimed another ouch'.

"Hey, kicking is not helping, Hanabi-chan!" muffled Konohamaru between cry and giggle.

Hanabi gritted her teeth, and without talking anymore, Hanabi left a dumbfounded Konohamaru using a Ninjutsu.

"_TADAIMA_!" Hanabi slammed the door behind her in angriness. She walked to Hinata's garden on the back of the compound, at time like this Hinata usually watered her plants.

"_Okaeri nasai_, Hanabi-chan," Hinata greeted Hanabi with a smile, but it had faded when she saw the frown on Hanabi's face.

"What's wrong, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata put the water spray on the ground and removed the gardening gloves she was wearing.

"THAT DOBE! HOW COULD HE BE THAT ANNOYING?" Hanabi threw her bag on the floor, and thinking it as Konohamaru's face, she kicked it to the corner of the garden.

"Calm down, Hanabi-chan. _Chichiue_ is having his nap right now."

"Sorry," Hanabi mumbled. She threw her self to the floor, and sat down.

"Tell me, what's wrong? You look so messy and tired. Walking between the academy and the compound couldn't make you like this," Hinata had sat beside her sister, tidied her hair with her own hand.

"I used the Ninjutsu to transport to the compound, neesama," explained Hanabi.

"You what? That jutsu is not for your level, Hanabi-chan! You would use too much _chakra_!" Hinata startled.

"But, Neesama! If I didn't, that _fat head_ would follow me!" Hanabi doubted.

"Hanabi-chan, watch your mouth," ordered Hinata, though Hanabi could swear that Hinata tried to press her giggle.

"Sorry, Neesama…" Hanabi grinned.

"Who is that fat head', anyway?" asked Hinata.

"That Konohamaru-san. He tried to act like a hero, but in the end he always mentioned Rokudaime's name to threaten people," explained Hanabi.

"Hmm? How?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Hanabi then explained all the things to her just now. How Mia mocked about Hinata, how Konohamaru tried to stop them, and how she ended it with a kick on Konohamaru's leg.

"What do you think, Neesama?" asked Hanabi as she finished her story.

"Well, I think Konohamaru-chan treat you like someone special," said Hinata, who now was combing Hanabi's hair.

"Special what, Neesama? Special to be annoyed by him, you mean?" said Hanabi sarcastically.

"No, it's not that, _Imouto_. It's like… well, I couldn't explain it in words, but did you remember when you were sick and Konohamaru-chan came to see you?"

"Yes, but that time he was with Moegi-san and Udon-san!"

"That's because he was too embarrassed to come alone," Hinata smiled.

"How did you know that, Neesama?" asked Hanabi, her forehead wrinkled.

"A good Shinobi is the one who could see the deepest from the deepest," said Hinata.

"You lie, Neesama. You knew something, didn't you?"

"Actually it is yes, Hanabi-chan. I met Konohamaru-chan on my way home, and I saw him was pursuing Moegi-chan and Udon-chan to come with him," Hinata patted her hand on Hanabi's head, she had put her hair into a tidy pony-tail.

Hanabi blushed.

"Only that couldn't give much prove, Hinata-neesama," Hanabi dodged.

"Oh yeah, Hanabi-chan? How about the flower from them at that time that you keep in your room?" teased Hinata.

Hanabi's eyes widened, her cheeks getting redder.

"Y- YOU ENTERED MY ROOM?"

"But, you didn't do a good job in drying the flower, Hanabi-chan. if you like, I'll teach you how to dries flower perfectly," said Hinata, ignoring her sister's sudden anger.

"Take this, Neesama!" Hanabi slammed her body against Hinata, and tickled her waist.

"Hahaha! S- Stop th- that… Hanabi!" Hinata laughed uncontrollably on the floor.

"Hey, what's so noisy here?" someone appeared from behind the door.

"Neji-niisan!" Hanabi retreated her hands, and sat up, while Hinata was panting, lost her breath because of the tickle.

"Oh, you two are chatting again?" said Neji as he helped Hinata to sit up.

"Y- Yes, Neji-niisan," replied Hinata as she gathered her breath.

"No, I'm going to take a bath right now, Hinata-neesama is all yours, Neji-niisan!" Hanabi cut Hinata's words, and ran headed to the door.

Hanabi stopped for a moment after she had opened the door.

"Oh yeah, one more thing Hinata-neesama. If you think you already know _something_ about me, I know _more_ about you," demanded Hanabi, and then she vanished behind the door, her fast footsteps were echoed in the corridor.

"Did you say _something_ to her, Hinata-chan?" asked Neji.

"I… I don't have any idea, Neji-kun," Hinata shrugged.

AN: Reviews, please… no further chapter will be sent if there were less than 10 reviews …. Kidding guys… I'm not threatening but, being reviewed make me feel special, also it make me know that you like my fic… you know that how it feels when someone said something nice' about your fics, righty? Also, I'd like to get some critics, as long as it don't hurt my heart… Nyah, see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**That Fat Head!**

Chapter 2:_Unexpected_

_Only one day could make your beautiful world change…_

"Class, listen up," Umino Iruka tried to gather the attention of the class back. It was almost the time for the class to end, it would be the next fifteen minutes, so the students have already disinterested enough to pay more attention. All of them, except Hanabi.

_Puff_

Smokes appeared in front of the class. All the activity in the class stopped. The next thing happened, twenty people emerged from the smoke.

"Whew, no need to be dumbfounded, kiddo!" said Mitarashi Anko. Except her, only some _Jounin_s that Hanabi knew. Those were Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Maitou Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Konohamaru's old-time guardian, Ebisu.

"Have you told them about _that_, Iruka-chan?" asked Anko.

"I'm about too. You guys cut my words," explained Iruka.

"Well then, let me take it from here. HEY CLASS, LISTEN UP!" Anko clapped her hands for once, and all the class attention were gathered to her.

"That's how to gather the attention, _Iruka-chan â™¥…_" Anko whispered teasingly before she continued to the class. The _Jounin_s behind them could see that Iruka was blushing slightly.

"Okay kids, you know that next week y'all gonna face the final exam of this Ninjya academy thing, but before the time come, we would test you first. Tomorrow you'll have a survival exam on the _Kizetsu no Mori_. No need to compete with each other, because we don't count on your time. All you have to do is reach the building on the middle of the forest," explained Anko.

Konohamaru raised his hand, gesturing that he wanted to ask a question.

"Yes, Konohamaru?"

"Do we have to do the survival exam on the forest _alone_?" asked Konohamaru. The rest of the class flinched (except _they-know-who_).

"Nah, you won't be alone, kiddo! We have already made two-man teams. Both of you have to help each other on tomorrow's exam. And the names are… Iruka-chan, where's the paper?" Anko extended her hand to Iruka, who gave the paper quickly to her.

"After I mentioned your name, you go here and sign this paper with your team-mate. Okay, for the first team is…"

Hanabi winced, she didn't pay attention anymore to Anko, at least until she has mentioned her name. _Something bad would be happen…'_ she thought. Her hunch has given some bad signals for she didn't know why.

"And the fifth team is Konohamaru…"

"Right away, Auntie!" Konohamaru dashed to the front of the class.

"I'm too young to be called as auntie," Anko smacked Konohamaru's head with her fist, "Oh yeah, and his team-mate would be… Hyuuga Hanabi."

"WHAT?" Two different voices exclaimed at the same moment. One from a girl, one from a boy. One surprised, one more groaned.

"Yea, what's so bang about it?" asked Anko.

"W- Why should I be with her?" Konohamaru shouted in disbelief, his voice rose.

"Hmm, actually Konohamaru… we arranged this team to be equal with each other. We paired the talented one with someone under his or her level, and Hanabi is the most talented student in this class, while you are just a _natural_ _dobe_," explained Anko.

"Actually he is not a natural dobe, Anko-san. He is just lack of discipline," doubted Ebisu.

"Whatever, for me he is just the same," said Anko nonchalantly.

"Anko-sensei, please could you change my team-mate? It will be better if I am with Udon or Moegi! You don't know that Hanabi! She can be worse than Godaime if she is angry!"

"Shut up, you fat head!" Hanabi kicked Konohamaru's calf, "it's me who should be sorry to be paired with you,"

"See that, Anko-sensei?" cried Konohamaru, who now was jumping in front of the class, itched by the kick. Hanabi stiffened, readying her self for a daily fight.

"Wow, nice kick Hanabi-chan! I like it," Anko grinned, ignored a jumping Konohamaru, "anyway get off the quarrel, now would you sign this paper?"

Hanabi sighed and took the pen. She signed the paper and before she went back to her seat, she threw a _we'll-continue-this-after-class'_ glance at Konohamaru.

"Okay, next team is team sixth, and that would be…" Anko kept mentioning about the next teams as Hanabi retreated to her self to sit. Konohamaru walked behind her, made it so carefully so the range between them were 3 meters.

"Okay, and the ninth team that I mentioned just now is the last team," said Anko as the bell rang. All the students went out nervously from the class while Anko and the other _Jounins_ vanished with Ninjutsu (and Iruka vanished too, even though he was not a _Jounin_). The only people left in the class were Hanabi and Konohamaru. They stood there in an awkward silence.

"Ano… Hanabi-chan… let's help each other on tomorrow's exam, kay?" said Konohamaru, a bit terrified.

"Help your fat head by yourself, Konohamaru-san. No advantage I can gain if I help you," uttered Hanabi nonchalantly.

"Hey, I'm trying nice, Hanabi-chan! We are team-mate! What made you so tense anyway? I didn't being bad to you!"

"WHAT? WITH THAT FAT HEAD YOU STILL DIDN'T AWAKE? YOU TOLD ALL THE JOUNINS THERE THAT I'M SCARIER THAN TSUNADE-SAMA!" shouted Hanabi, standing five meters away from Konohamaru in the empty class.

"BUT YOU WERE THE FIRST TO KICK ME!" Konohamaru shouted back.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO IDOT TO WATCH YOUR MANNER, YOU FAT HEAD!"

"OH YEAH? WAS KICKING A MANNER?" Konohamaru panted, his breath was rapid. Hanabi stood silent, dumbfounded for what Konohamaru had said.

After some panting seconds, Hanabi yelled back, "FORGET IT! I'M GOING HOME!" she then ran towards the door and before she left, she glared furiously at him, "AND NEVER WISH THAT WE WILL HELP EACH OTHER TOMORROW!"

"WAIT, HANA-" too late, Hanabi have already left the class. Konohamaru sighed. He didn't mean to be like that to her. Was he too over harsh on her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aa, _Okaeri nasai._ Hanabi-sama," Shiyaku, one of the most loyal servants in Hyuuga compound greeted Hanabi as she arrived on.

"_Tadaima_, Shiyaku. Where's Hinata-neesama? In her garden, is she?"

"_Hai_, Hanabi-sama."

"Is she alone?"

"_Iie_, she is with Neji-sama by now."

"For how many hours?" Hanabi glared silently as she heard the phrase _with Neji-sama'_. Boys. Could they do not disturb her chance to be alone with her _Neesama_? The last time she was chatting with Hinata, Neji also came to see Hinata. Disturbing, always disturbing.

_And that Konohamaru-san is the number one,'_ said Hanabi mentally as she opened the door to Hinata's garden.

"Hinata-neesama!" called Hanabi.

There was a loud noise which caused by some strange sudden movements as Hanabi entered the garden. The next thing she saw, Neji has already activated his Byakugan and put him self into a _Jyuuken_ stance, and it was too weird to exist in the Hyuuga Taijutsu. His hands spread to his left and right, while one of his feet kneeled upwards, making him looked alike a weird ballerina. Hinata has already stood in front of one of her plant; _cactuses_.

"Ha- Hanabi-chan!" Hinata was the first one to greet her. Her cheek glowed in bright crimson.

"What are you two _doing_?" asked Hanabi curiously.

"W- well… as you see, Neji-niisan is training, and… and I'm watering these plants!"

"Cactuses _doesn't_ _need_ water in this weather, Neesama, and Neji-niisan, don't tell me that you are practicing Maitou Gai-sensei's favourite _jutsu_: _Asakujyaku_ (the Morning Peacock)," said Hanabi as she sat on the floor. Both of Neji and Hinata blushed, though Neji was slighter than her. The two of them then followed Hanabi, sat between her.

"W- well, how's the academy?" asked Hinata as she did her favourite activity with Hanabi: combing her hair.

"Worse than ever," Hanabi grumbled.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Tomorrow there'll be a survival exam on _Kizetsu no Mori_, to test our preparation for the final exam next week."

"Well, it won't caused much for you," said Neji.

"It _will,_ Neji-niisan. Because I have a team-mate for tomorrow."

"Who?" asked Neji and Hinata in the same time.

"The loser, useless wretch, and fat headed. The one and only in the world, the almighty… Konohamaru-san. Yaay, let's give applause… clap-clap and hooray for him…" Hanabi frowned.

Neji pressed a laugh, while Hinata giggled as she put Hanabi's hair into the usual tidy pony-tail.

"Well, I think it will be okay, Hanabi-chan. You just have to try to be friendly with him," suggested Hinata.

"No, it will never be," Hanabi stiffened, "anyway, why do you always tie my hair into this silly ponytail, Neesama?"

"Well, I think you look cuter like that, right Neji-niisan? She could have drooled any boy she wants, especially that one…" said Hinata, her words tailed.

"Yeah, it make you different. Maybe _he_ will notice it, Hanabi-sama," Neji smirked as she exchanged glance at Hinata, who giggled serenely.

"Oh you two shut up! You always teasing me! Just don't act like I don't know anything!" grumbled Hanabi.

Hinata and Neji stared at each other anxiously. As if no words needed, they quickly turned the glance at Hanabi, who smirked roguishly.

"'_anything_' what, Hanabi?" asked Neji and Hinata. They were really anxious and a bit terrified, as they forget the -chan' and -sama' on the end of Hanabi's name.

"The relationship between you two," Hanabi grinned in a triumphant win.

"No- Nothing happened between us!" they prevented.

"Oh, just don't try to cover it, Neesama, Niisan. I often seeing Neji-niisan kissed your forehead when he arrived from his training, right?"

Hinata blushed furiously, it seemed to her if there was a hole, she would jump there and hid until the end of the world, while Neji, turned scarlet and a bit terrified.

"Oh yeah, I also know that you always call Hinata-neesama as _Hinata-chan_, while she calls you back as _Neji-kun_. Are those the affectionate way to call each other?" Hanabi continued, grinning.

"WHAT?" they shrieked in disbelief, eyes widened in surprise.

"Yup! And not only that, I also know _much more than you two could ever imagine._ I know how many times you kissed Hinata-neesama's lips in this compound, Niisan? Should I mention it?"

"For heaven's sake, Hanabi-sama. Just don't tell it to Hiashi-sama, or he would kill me," said Neji, his voice was fully begging.

"No need to tell him anyway, half of my inopportunity chances too saw you together in that _affectionate'_ way was accompanied by chichiue," Hanabi smirked, she never cornered both Neji and Hinata like this before.

"For God… he must be really… mad…" Neji mumbled, his face became terrified, while Hinata bit her own lower lips.

"Don't worry, he _crazily_ supports the relation between you two! Just as I do! We often record the two of you with the cam! You just won't believe how many tape we have!"

"Yokatta…" Neji muttered.

"Wait, Hanabi-chan… you said record'… where are those tapes now! Oh my God! That's really embarrassing! It's private, Hanabi-chan!" said Hinata furiously, though her cheek was deeply blushing.

"Dunno, chichiue said that it hidden on his office, on the secret place. I could only watch it when chichiue lend me it," Hanabi grinned, "anyway, why don't you marry Hinata-neesama, Neji-niisan?" asked Hanabi.

"What?" exclaimed Neji and Hinata.

"Yea, I think you two are a really perfect couple. Hinata-neesama is the best Medical Nin in Konoha and she is also the next head clan, while Neji-niisan is the best Shinobi, served directly under the command of Rokudaime. The two of you really make a bang. Just imagine how fit it will be," said Hanabi.

"It is not that I don't want to marry her, Hanabi-sama, but you know the rules of Hyuuga," said Neji, he stiffened in sadness.

"Earth calling to Hyuuga Neji! Where's your ear, Neji-niisan? Didn't the Rokudaime has changed the rules? Now you could marry her!" shouted Hanabi.

"But Hanabi-sama!"

"NO BUTS! Now the decision is yours, Neji-niisan! You sure didn't want too make Hinata-neesama do more waiting! Beside, chichiue might be happy to have you in the family!" Hanabi pushed Neji away from beside her, and she bolted from the garden. Threw the door as hard as she could to make the loudest noise a door could make ever.

Neji glanced at the door for some seconds, while Hinata only bowed her head. She sure wanted to marry Neji, but up until now, Neji never said a thing about marriage. Hanabi was right; she couldn't stand for anymore waiting.

"Hinata-chan," Neji broke the silentness between them.

"Y- Yes, Neji-kun?"

"Marriage is a great idea, but… I'm sorry, but still… _I couldn't marry you_,"

Hinata didn't speak, for she was too surprised to do it. Instead, her eyes widened in a deep unutterable sadness.

"What I mean here is _I couldn't marry you before_. Now, _after_ I hear that everything and everyone allows me too, Hinata-chan… Would you marry me?" Neji smiled and took her hand in his, kissed the back of her hand tenderly.

"Neji-kun," Hinata cried in happiness, she buried her head on his shoulder. Neji stroked her hair lovingly.

They were never as happy as this time.

AN: Well, reviews please! No Flame… Mahahhah… how do you think about Hanabi anyway? My me, I couldn't stand to see all of the Hyuuga members…. They all so… PERFECT! Nyaaaaaaaaah


	3. Chapter 3: The Break up Bet

**That Fat Head!**

**Manga:**Naruto

**Genre:**Comedy/Romance/Adventure/Action

**Type:**Continuation

**Rate:**All Audience

**Pairings:**Hanabi-Konohamaru, Neji-Hinata, Kakashi-Kurenai, slight Anko-Iruka

**Summary:**The academy held it pre-academy final test, and paired the student one-one. Hyuuga Hanabi was paired with Konohamaru, the boy he disliked the most. However, is it true that Hanabi really hate him? What would Hanabi and Konohamaru do, if Kakashi and Kurenai relationship was depend on them? And what about Neji and Hinata true relationship?

**That Fat Head!**

Chapter 3: _The Break up Bet_

_This is the only way to solve your silly problems, Sensei…_

Six in the morning, one hour right before the test on the_ Kizetsu no Mori_. Hanabi snorted. She couldn't imagine how idiot it was to gave a silly name like 'Kizetsu' (meaning: _Faint_) to a forest. Ironically, Kizetsu no Mori was stood right in front of _Shi no Mori_. Hanabi ever heard that the Chuunin exam took place on the later forest. One day, she would be there too, like her Oneesama.

Hanabi shivered, the morning's breeze was so cold. She was wearing the usual attires for a Shinobi. An ankle length fish-net shirt, a sleeveless shirt, long scarf that reached her waist, and ¾ trousers. For protection, she used the hand shields on both of her hands, the leg protectors, and for weapons she wore the shuriken bag on her right leg, and a waist pouch for important Ninjya equipments. She didn't do anything to her hair, though Hinata has suggested her many times to tie her hair into the usual ponytail.

"Ohaiyou, Hanabi-chan! Got early here?" a usual happy voice greeted her.

"Ohaiyou," Hanabi mumbled unclearly.

"What? Can't hear you!" Konohamaru moved closer to her, so their range only gave some inches.

"Nothing," Hanabi frowned, how insensitive of him that he even didn't know she was still angry with him for what she had said yesterday.

"I see you are ready for the test, Hanabi-chan!" said Konohamaru, stared at Hanabi from head to toe.

With that, Hanabi took all of her attention to Konohamaru and watched for his preparation. Nothing special, he was still using the stupid goggle, and a really long scarf, except the fact that he had put his waist pouch and shuriken bag on the right place.

"You seemed unready, though," said Hanabi sarcastically, "What do you expect inside there? A bunch of clowns who will give us free balloons?"

"Hey, don't underestimate me, Hanabi-chan! I'm as ready as I could be!"

"Yeah, you could lay on your brain for that!" snapped Hanabi.

"Why, Hanabi-chan? Can you be softer?"

"Never expect that thing from her, Konohamaru-chan!" Mia cut, she and her gank was suddenly appeared behind Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"Oh, you again, useless wretches," Hanabi stiffed.

"Talk as many as you like, spoiled-little-sister! I would be the first to reach the building!"

"Oh yeah, by swimming I thought?"

"Laugh there, Hanabi! I'm paired with Nara Shikanori and we will reach the building in only seconds! That Shikanori-chan is the most genius student in our class, Hanabi! And you were paired with Konohamaru-chan! The total dobe in our class!" Mia laughed, underestimated Hanabi.

"Oh yeah? I thought that Anko-sensei paired the talented ones with the dobes, so I'm not surprised to hear you were paired with Shikanori-san," said Hanabi.

Mia turned red by anger, she then snapped, "You wanna bet then, Hanabi?" Mia challenged.

Hanabi eyes widened, she turned her glance at Konohamaru, who shook his head quickly, prevented her to accept the challenge.

"I…" Hanabi's words tailed.

"What, Hanabi? Are you afraid?" Mia yelled.

"I… I'll accept your challenge! One who lost will do anything for the winner!" said Hanabi, while Konohamaru was doomed in shock.

"You… you really accept it?" Mia startled, she didn't really think that Hanabi would accept it. She only just wanted to threaten her.

"The sunset is the time to reach the building. Now scram! Get lost; I wanna have a talk with Konohamaru-san!" Hanabi waved her hands, gesturing Mia and her gank to scram. Oddly, they backed up.

"Hanabi-chan! What did you do? Shikanori-kun was the most genius student around! And I'm just well… like you said, a dobe," Konohamaru lowered her head unconfidently.

"You right, Konohamaru-san. All of us think that you are a dobe. But that is because you never tried to show others that you're not a dobe," said Hanabi without looking at him.

"What do you mean, Hanabi-chan?"

"Now it's the right time to show that you're not a dobe! We will kick Mia's ass because we will be the first to reach the building! We could do it together!" Hanabi smiled confidently, encouraging both of her self and Konohamaru.

"Ha- Hanabi-chan… you really believe me?" asked Konohamaru, dumbfounded.

"Yup!" Hanabi grinned.

"Thanks," Konohamaru blushed, "B- but… how about Shikanori-kun?"

"Well, Shikanori-san might be the most genius around, but unfortunately, most like all of the Nara family, he has a lazy ass," Hanabi smirked, "Anyway, what's wrong with your cheek?"

"Ah? No… nothing…" Konohamaru shook his head quickly, "Well, off we go then? I'm sure Anko-sensei might be waiting for us right now!"

Konohamaru ran before her, his cheeks still blushing.

Hanabi grinned, this was the first time she could really believe in Konohamaru, but then she sighed when Konohamaru has reached the range away for ear-shot.

'_Oh my God, it's really hard just to press the hot pressure on my own cheeks! What's wrong with me anyway?_

Hanabi and Konohamaru spent the rest of time to deepen their Ninjya knowledge, especially Konohamaru, for he was almost the same like Naruto. Hanabi wondered why did Naruto has been chosen as Rokudaime Hokage.

"When will it start anyway? It has already passed 15 minutes from the time!" Hanabi grunted.

"Maybe some of the Jounins are late, Hanabi-chan," said Konohamaru, "hey, what's the Shinobi law number 4?"

"_A great Shinobi is not allowed to come late_," uttered Hanabi, "and now you could see that the law is just bullshit."

"Well, sorry. But if it is came to the reality, almost all of the Shinobi Laws turned into bullshit at all, Hanabi," said Anko who suddenly appeared behind Hanabi and Konohamaru.

"Auntie!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Anko smacked Konohamaru's head again, the second times in two days.

"How many time I should tell you that I'm too young to be called as auntie!" Anko gritted her teeth, and then she turned her eyes at Hanabi, "well, Hanabi, I see you have welcome Konohamaru."

"Just in case he is my team-mate, sensei. Only this time," said Hanabi calmly.

"What did you teach to him, Hanabi?" asked Anko.

"Yeah, you see then, Anko-sensei! Just now Hanabi has taught me about Twenty Shinobi Laws!" said Konohamaru, answering the question that was not directed to him.

"You don't know about the Twenty Shinobi Laws? Oh my God! You should have memorised it when you were 7, Konohamaru!" Anko's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well… when Ebisu-sensei taught me about it, I was not paying attention to him…" Konohamaru scratched the back of his head, grinning.

"Well, I only hoped for you in this team, Hanabi. It must be really though for you to be paired with _this dobe_," said Anko nonchalantly, "anyway, now the test is about to begin, we just need to wait for the _scarecrow_."

"Scarecrow?" asked Konohamaru and Hanabi at the same time. Then smoke appeared, and someone emerged form behind it.

"Sorry, today I got lost in the road of life," said the person, still holding his beloved _Icha Icha Secret _in the right hand.

"You always said silly things like that when you were late, Kakashi," snapped Anko, "no wonder that Kurenai is planning to dump you."

"What?" exclaimed Kakashi, his attention has been completely torn off from the book.

"Yea, maybe she will hook up with Asuma in the end."

"But Anko! He is a crazy smoker, and Kurenai hates smoke and cigarettes!"

"At least Asuma never came late like you," said Anko.

"**Where is she now?**" asked Kakashi, hardly pressing his words.

"There," Anko pointed to the place where Kurenai was. She was chatting with Asuma, sometimes she giggled.

"Oi, Kurenai!" called Kakashi. Kurenai turned the glance at him for merely a second, and then she tore it off. Acted like nothing had happened.

"See that? You should stop for coming late," said Anko, "Well now, Hanabi, Konohamaru, as the _scarecrow_ has arrived, we could start the test quickly. Now tell to your friend to gather around in front of the gate."

"Yes, sensei," said Hanabi.

"Wait, Anko-sensei! Is it really a reality that what I saw and heard just now that _Kakashi-sensei hook up with Kurenai-sensei_?" asked Konohamaru, tone in disbelief.

"Not again, I think. Maybe Kurenai will break up with him today," Anko grinned, "Now, go. Just tell the others to gather around, we have passed almost thirty minutes from the time."

"But, did Naruto-niichan know something about it? It's a big gossip, I mean!" asked Konohamaru.

"Let's go, Konohamaru-san," Hanabi yanked his scarf, dragged Konohamaru behind her, while Konohamaru still exclaiming that he would tell it to Naruto if he didn't know.

After finished signing on the agreement form, Hanabi and Konohamaru went on to the forest. Soft wind slapped on their cheeks. The inside of the forest was not as bad as Hanabi think. Despite of the name 'Kizetsu', nothing was so terrifying in there. Everything looked fine, with silly butterflies flying around.

"This place is great!" exclaimed Konohamaru as he ran over to a butterfly on a flower. The butterfly soon flew away, and landed on Hanabi's head.

'_This is silly,'_ Hanabi thought as she moved her hand to get off the butterfly.

"Don't!" said Konohamaru, moved a step closer to her, "it has the right to land on your head, beside it makes you look different."

"Different what?"

"Well, um… you look erh…." Konohamaru blushed, "well, err… cuter," he uttered the last word very silently, though he knew Hanabi could her him.

"Dobe," abused Hanabi, though faint crimson went on her cheeks, "in this forest, animals like this could be a Genjutsu or even Kuchiyose. Maybe someone has set it before."

"Well, it doesn't look dangerous. Hey, this butterfly makes some strange movements! Wonder why?" Konohamaru scratched the back of his head, confused.

"It's the secret Ninjya letters," said Hanabi, carefully watched the butterfly who continued dancing on the air, "it seems… this thing wanted us to follow it."

"Well, will we?" asked Konohamaru.

"I don't know, Konohamaru-san. This might be a trap."

"But if we don't follow it, Hanabi-chan, will we able to reach the building in time? Didn't the committee don't give us map? Maybe this butterfly was made by one of the test examiners," said Konohamaru.

"Yeah, I know that Konohamaru-san, but… it might be dangerous," Hanabi's forehead wrinkled, thinking to make the right decision.

"It's our only chance, Hanabi-chan! You know if we passed one of the examiners, they would give us the clue to reach the building! Beside, if it would be dangerous, I'd protect you!" said Konohamaru proudly, his thumb pointed on his own chest.

"You will protect me? Isn't it will be reversed?" mocked Hanabi, though a smile appeared on her lips, "Well then, Mr. Fat Head, let us follow the butterfly. After you please," Hanabi gestured him to go on first.

"Hey, you don't believe that I can protect you?" doubted Konohamaru, he puckered her lips, pretended to be annoyed. But then, he leaded the way to follow the butterfly though.

Five minutes has taken for following the butterfly, until Konohamaru gestured Hanabi to stop. He sent out wary aura, glared at a tree.

"What's wrong? Nothing is weird with that old tree!" whispered Hanabi.

"No, there are people _behind _this tree, Hanabi-chan. We'll get a better look if we climb to one of this tree's branches," said Konohamaru. He reached one of the shortest branches, and shifted easily up.

Hanabi wondered why Konohamaru could know that there were people behind the old tree, for see didn't catch the sign of it. Maybe Konohamaru was actually talented, but he pretended to be a dobe? For hell she didn't know why, but she was about to jump to the branch when Konohamaru gestured her to stop.

"Why?" whispered Hanabi angrily.

"Don't jump! They can hear you!" said Konohamaru in the same quiet voice.

"But how could I get there? My height is not enough to reach that branch like you!" Hanabi glared.

Konohamaru extended his right hand towards her, "Grab my hand, I will get you up," offered Konohamaru as he blushed.

"Well…" Hanabi hesitated at first, but then she decided to accept his offer. She reached for his hand carefully, praying that when their hands touched, the fast heartbeat of hers didn't transfer to him.

"Whew, you're quite heavy," Konohamaru grinned while Hanabi glared furiously at him, "just kidding, Hanabi-chan," added Konohamaru quickly under the glare of Hanabi.

Hanabi didn't say a thing, though. She activated her Byakugan to see closer for the Ninjyas, there she caught Kakashi and Kurenai were standing so close, and they were… shouting to each other.

"No need to use any jutsu, Hanabi-chan, we could hear their voices from this range. You better deactivate your Byakugan, save your chakra for later," said Konohamaru wisely.

"Should we move closer, Konohamaru-san?" asked Hanabi when she had already deactivated her Byakugan.

"No need too, we better spy from here. And Hanabi-chan, just 'Konohamaru' will be okay. My name would be too long if you added the '-san' behind it," said Konohamaru, looking straight to her.

"Konohamaru, will it be?" stated Hanabi, but she didn't look back at him when she said it.

"Yee- WHOAAA!" before Konohamaru finished his words, he feel down from the tree in a very painful position, ass first. Hanabi glanced to the place where Konohamaru was sit before; there she saw a kunai was thrown there.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Hanabi yelled, she jumped from the tree, and quickly approached Konohamaru, who was moaning in pain, "You okay?" asked Hanabi anxiously as she helped him to stand up.

"I'm okay… but that was totally hurt…" Konohamaru gave Hanabi his best grin, but adorned in pain.

"Well, peepers always get the worse," said a voice, which was woman's.

"Kurenai-sensei," said Hanabi in surprise, "you threw that kunai?"

"Not me, he did," Kurenai tilted his head towards Kakashi, who seems disinterested as usual, but this time Hanabi could feel that some kind of emotion fill his seeing-able eyes.

"I should throw it before her though, she had decided to send out seven _Katanas_ towards you," Kakashi scratched the back of his head lazily, "what did you see?"

"We only saw that two of you were arguing, and shouting, though nothing of it we understand. We only saw that, honest," said Hanabi truthfully.

"Well, no need to be curious with you anyway, since the two of you has already known the thing that happened between us," Kakashi shrugged.

"They knew, Kakashi?" Kurenai glared at him, "I suppose that you're telling it to them, isn't that right?"

"No, not at all. You could blame Anko for that," Kakashi shook his head.

"What happened anyway?" asked Konohamaru when he was already mastered the pain.

Kurenai sighed, "Well now that you know, I and Kakashi are about to break up. I'm getting really tired for his laziness, his lateness, and his careless-ness. So I thing it'll be better to split up, but…"

"I ignored it. I said that her opinions were too subjective. There were some reasons that I couldn't explain for my laziness, lateness, and blah blah blah…" Kakashi continued her words.

"It would be okay for me if your bad habit was like the old times, but this last three months everything got worse!" Kurenai shouted furiously.

"There were some reasons for it!" Kakashi avoided Kurenai's glare.

Hanabi and Konohamaru only watched them, dumbfounded. The two of great Jounins of Konoha were arguing like kids.

"Will the two of you please shut up?" Hanabi yelled when she couldn't stand of it anymore. Kurenai and Kakashi stopped their selves for more shouting.

"And now will you please give us a clue?" Hanabi continued.

Kakashi and Kurenai stared at each other, looking confused, until Kurenai blinked her eyes, awaken to the reality, "I forgot that we're working now, Kakashi!" she clapped her hands once, "Well… I don't have any right challenge for you two; I'm not in the mood to fight anyway. But if you're insisting, I'd ended up hurting you badly."

"But, sensei!" Hanabi pouted.

"Scram, kids. We have more important things to be discussed," said Kakashi, gestured his hand to get rid of them.

Hanabi didn't talk anymore, for she was too disappointed. She walked nearer to Konohamaru and gestured him to go. She almost wanted to cry, something chuckled on her throat. They have been wasting their time for the almost-break-up couple, and they didn't get anything. She walked pass Konohamaru, but he hold her hand in his, prevented her to go away.

"Hey, how if I gave you a suggestion for clearing this problem?" challenged Konohamaru.

"What?" asked Kakashi and Kurenai at the same time.

"Yeah, some kind of problem solving," Konohamaru smiled proudly, "Kakashi-sensei, you don't want to break up with Kurenai-sensei, right? While you, Kurenai-sensei, wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible."

"Yes…" replied Kakashi and Kurenai, still confused.

"Well, why don't you make a bet, then?" suggested Konohamaru, still holding Hanabi's hand in a comfort way to calm her, Hanabi blushed slightly, she quickly threw her face to another direction where the three people there couldn't see her.

"Bet what?" asked Kakashi.

"Yea, some kinds like the winner of the bet get what they want," explained Konohamaru. He noticed the heat on Hanabi's hand increased, but he was quite difficult to believe that it was her, for he tried to hide his blushing cheek as hard as possible.

"Explain it," said Kurenai.

"You pick a team from this exam, and put your bet which side will be the winner. If Kakashi-sensei was the winner, you should hear all of his reasons and didn't break up with him, Kurenai-sensei. While if Kurenai-sensei was the winner, you should give up for her and say bye-bye, Kakashi-sensei," explained Konohamaru.

Kakashi nodded, understanding the problem, "Well then, I pick you two on my side," he said.

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm about to take them?" snapped Kurenai.

"But I chose them firsthand before you, my dear Kurenai," said Kakashi deeply.

"But!"

"Enough!" Hanabi stopped the two of them, "Why don't you two pick us? If we reached the building before the other, you win Kakashi-sensei, but if we didn't, Kurenai-sensei would be it," said Hanabi as she frowned.

"Deal!" said Kakashi and Kurenai together.

"Now please could you give us the clue?" Hanabi extended her left hand towards the two of them, her right hand was still held by Konohamaru.

"Take this," Kakashi threw a scroll at them, which Hanabi made a great catch of it. He then vanished with the jutsu, maybe he was heading to the building, because every examiners who has already gave the scroll to the students, have to retreat to the building.

"You can have it, then," Kurenai gave her own scroll to Konohamaru, and before she vanished, she said teasingly, "How long will you two holding hands like that?"

Konohamaru and Hanabi looked at each other, both of them blushed furiously. Hanabi quickly retreated her hand and not daring to look at Konohamaru straight at his eyes. Konohamaru did the same thing, the difference was, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, too much burden for us, we have two bets at once," he grinned at Hanabi, "We should be hurry then, Hanabi-chan."

"Okay, Shikanori and Mia might have got their first scroll," said Hanabi anxiously, "though we have two!" Hanabi added, grinned in triumphant win.

AN: As usual, review please…. Beg u on my bended knees…. Please, I really love reviews… oh yea, I really appreciate if you have any idea to help me make this fic better… don't forget, no next chapter if I didn't get any satisfying review, because I have to know if you really like my fic or not, so it won't be useless if I continued writing…

9


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning Peacock

**That Fat Head!**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Comedy/Romance/Adventure/Action

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** All Audience

**Pairings:** Hanabi-Konohamaru, Neji-Hinata, Kakashi-Kurenai, slight Anko-Iruka

**Summary:** The academy held it pre-academy final test, and paired the student one-one. Hyuuga Hanabi was paired with Konohamaru, the boy he disliked the most. However, is it true that Hanabi really hate him? What would Hanabi and Konohamaru do, if Kakashi and Kurenai relationship was depend on them? And what about Neji and Hinata true relationship?

**That Fat Head!**

Chapter 4: _The Morning Peacock_

_Who else using small windmills and peacock feather, except him?_

Guided by the two scrolls that were given for them from Kakashi and Kurenai, Hanabi and Konohamaru has reached the third layer. In this pre-academy last test, there were five layers, the fifth layer was where the building is. With those two scrolls, they easily passed the first and the second layer. Only two more layer to enter the building.

"Canwes top froam ment, plis?" Konohamaru panted. He stopped on a tree branch, while Hanabi dashed in front of him.

"Why?" Hanabi stopped and went closer to him. There she saw Konohamaru's face was contorted in pain.

"I…. I could… not…" he said breathlessly.

"You okay, Konohamaru?" Hanabi said anxiously. She patted his back, tried to ease the pain.

"It's really hurt, Hanabi-chan…" he mumbled.

"Is it your eyes?" said Hanabi. Horrible thought got into her brain. Maybe the pain where Konohamaru get from falling from the tree has ached once more. Hanabi remembered that her Oneesama ever taught that if someone fell in a sitting position, especially ass first, it would affect the nerves. Blind was the biggest risk.

"No, Hanabi-chan, it's not there, but… here…" Konohamaru pointed at her tummy innocently. Some big groans were out from it.

"You just -hungry-?" Hanabi shouted in disbelief.

"SHH!" Konohamaru quickly covered Hanabi's mouth with his right hand, "watch your voice or the other Jounins could hear you!" Konohamaru whispered.

"But you were saying that you're hungry in this deep contorted pain! You're just wasting my time!" Hanabi whispered furiously, she pressed her words as silent as she could.

"Yea, but hungry is something between death or alive… I'm not taking my breakfast today because I went too excited at this test, so I forgot to eat!" Konohamaru wailed.

"You Dumb! You came here with your usual fat head style, and now you say that you've passed your breakfast? Dobe!"

"Sorry, Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru grinned roguishly.

"Forget it, I couldn't have much from you," Hanabi said as she take something from her waist pouch, "get this, make it quick."

Konohamaru take a neatly wrapped grilled sandwich from Hanabi's hand. Wrinkling his forehead, he asked innocently, "what is it, Hanabi-chan?"

"It's food, you dobe!" Hanabi smacked Konohamaru's head, "eat it, and after that we'll continue the search for the next two scrolls!"

Konohamaru stared unbelievingly at Hanabi. He didn't know that Hanabi could be so could be so care for him.

"Thanks, Hanabi-chan! You are a real life safer!" Konohamaru grinned, and without anymore instructions, he opened the plastic that wrapped the sandwich, and eat it happily.

Hanabi watched their surrounding from the tree branch, making sure that nothing could be harmful while Konohamaru had his late breakfast. Sometimes, for only a second, she glanced at Konohamaru, smiled secretly for having him being so happy for the grilled sandwich.

"Great! It could be a first aid for my stomach! Taste good too! I'm sure that your Oneesama has used her cooking skills to make it for you!" said Konohamaru cheerfully.

"Actually… that's my cook," said Hanabi slowly, she couldn't hide the tone of disappointment in her voice.

"So- sorry. Hanabi-chan! I don't know that's yours!" said Konohamaru quickly, afraid of Hanabi's sudden angriness.

"It's okay, Neesama was the one who taught me it. Anyway, it's too unbelievable for you to consider it as _my cook_," said Hanabi nonchalantly, though she was still disappointed.

"It's not that, Hanabi. I like it more if you're the one who cooked it. So for the next, I could easily ask you for making me more. I'm sure you'll do that," said Konohamaru, half blushing.

Hanabi couldn't help, but smiled in return.

"Hey, now don't be angry again, kay?"

"Fat head," said Hanabi, though slight crimson appeared on her cheek.

Konohamaru would smile in return, if he didn't sense that someone watched for them.

"DODGE, HANABI-CHAN!" Konohamaru slammed his body against Hanabi, both of them fall from the tree. But before they touched the ground, Konohamaru turned their position, so he was under Hanabi, preventing her to slammed against the ground.

"Argh, this is to bad to be a dessert," Konohamaru moaned, "you okay, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi pulled his head from Konohamaru's chest. Her face flaming red, Konohamaru accepted all the risk in saving her from falling first.

"Dobe! Don't do that again!" screamed Hanabi fearfully, one of her tears trailed on her cheek.

"Do what?" asked Konohamaru.

"Risking your life for saving me, you idiot! How if you got fatal wound? You're not that strong, fat head! Don't make me feel anxious like this again!" now more tears fell down from Hanabi's eyes.

"Sorry… Hanabi…" said Konohamaru awkwardly. Truly, he didn't know what to say anymore. The fact that Hanabi was really worried for his condition is something hit him like a Gouken.

Hanabi said nothing, he rubbed her eyes roughly. She must be looked so embarrassing. She never cried in front of anybody, but her Neesama.

"Don't cry, Hanabi, sorry…" said Konohamaru again, now handing a handkerchief for her.

Hanabi almost touched the handkerchief, when Konohamaru once more slammed his body against her. The person who was watching for them before has back for action.

_Thump_

Right near Konohamaru's leg, a peacock feather was stabbed like a shuriken.

"Peacock feather?" said Konohamaru, dumbfounded for what he saw, "who did this silly thing?"

"Me, that's it!" a smoke appeared in front of Hanabi and Konohamaru. From there, Maitou Gai emerged with his favourite pose: Nice guy!'.

Konohamaru's and Hanabi's eyes become wide in big surprise. Oh well, actually no need to be surprised anyway. No one else in Konohagakure who would use small windmill and peacock feather as shuriken, except:

"Maitou Gai, the blue beast from Konoha, is here to test you if you are strong enough to have the next guide scroll, youth!" said Gai vehemently.

Konohamaru and Hanabi jaw-dropped, followed by big sweat-drops on the back of their head.

"So you were the one who watching us," said Hanabi.

"Yes, Hanabi-san! You two were great! Protecting and helping for each other! Especially you, Konohamaru! What you did to save her from falling from the tree was a real spirit of youth! That made me cries in happiness, like this!" Gai pointed at his own eyes beneath his super-thick brows. There, Konohamaru and Hanabi could see the dry trail of tears on the corner of his eyes.

"Th- thank you…. Sensei…" said Konohamaru, totally confused by the Jounin's weird habit.

"And that's why I decided to approach you two! It's rarely happened in this test that one of the examiners appeared by his own will! If you tell it when you arrived at the centre building, they'll give you an extra point!" said Gai happily.

"So… you will give us the scroll for free?" asked Konohamaru hopefully.

"Nope, that will not ever be," Gai shook his head, along with his index finger, "you two have to face me first! Come on kids! SHOW ME THE POWER OF YOUTHS!"

"_Aw man…"_ thought Hanabi and Konohamaru as they exchanged glance.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else that we could do anymore, Hanabi-chan. We have to face him, not good for letting the good chance go," said Konohamaru.

"No probs, but watch your self from the cliff," said Hanabi as she pointed at the nearby cliff, right beside it there was a swift small river.

"Save me then."

"Can't swim."

"WHAT?" Konohamaru yelled.

"River-phobia, Konohamaru," explained Hanabi nonchalantly.

"BUT!"

"Cut it off, Konohamaru. Our opponent is him," said Hanabi, readying herself into a Jyuuken stance, "Listen it, I'm gonna cornered Gai-sensei near the cliff, and when he is already one step before the edge, you sneak quickly behind him, and take the scroll on his right trousers pocket," whispered Hanabi.

"How did you know that he put the scroll there?" asked Konohamaru with the same quiet voice.

"His ass is bigger on the right," Hanabi activated her Byakugan, "I'm ready now, Gai-sensei!"

"GREAT! THAT'S THE REAL POWER OF YOUTHS! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Gai released a stance into one of his favourite jutsu, _The Morning Peacock_, the same stance that Hanabi saw when she caught Neji with her Neesama last day.

"HYUUGA-RYU OGI! KAITEN!" Hanabi released the chakra from all of her Tenketsus, making strong yellow atmosphere around her.

Gai protected his self with his own hands, but the Kaiten grew stronger. He was in a very unfortunate situation, the range of his body to the edge of the cliff was only some feet more.

_This is going to be dangerous, youth!'_ said Gai mentally. He didn't expect that he had had to face the youngest Hyuuga heir seriously. Hanabi's skills were almost the same like Neji, while her instinct nearly compared as Hinata's.

Konohamaru jumped from his place, and landed right behind Gai. He tossed Gai's right trousers pocket, and right from there, the scroll was out.

"I GOT IT, HANABI-CHAN!" exclaimed Konohamaru triumphantly.

"WHAT?" Gai jaw-dropped, "SUCK! I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOU TWO! NOW I'M GONNA BE SERIOUS!"

Gai jumped to the air, so the Kaiten has no effect against him. By only looking for one second, Gai has known the weakness of Hanabi's Kaiten. The chakra above Hanabi's head is thinner than her surroundings.

_You need more training to be equal like Neji-kun and Hinata-san, youth!'_ thought Gai as he strike down to where Hanabi was.

"_KURAE_! ASAKUJYAKU: DYNAMIC ENTRY NEWEST VERSION!" Gai landed a kick right on Hanabi's head, unfortunately he couldn't control his power because of his youth' emotion. Hanabi's body was tossed to the air, striking towards the river under the cliff.

"HANABI-CHAN!" Konohamaru screamed in fear when he saw Hanabi was flying on the air and fell to the river. That was bad… Did he remember what Hanabi had said? She couldn't swim, so she couldn't help Konohamaru if he fell to the river, because...

River-phobia.

She couldn't even save her self.

She couldn't even move.

He couldn't think clearly anymore, the next thing he did; he jumped to the river, following Hanabi.

_I have to save her!'_

-break-

Well, that's it! Thanks to Kory (bananasdontlikeyoai) for giving me some ideas in this fic! wanna give some ideas too? just review this fic, or mail me! thank you so much! and keep reading and reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5: the Jutsu

**That Fat Head!**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Comedy/Romance/Adventure/Action

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** All Audience

**Pairings:** Hanabi-Konohamaru, Neji-Hinata, Kakashi-Kurenai, slight Anko-Iruka

**Summary:** The academy held it pre-academy final test, and paired the student one-one. Hyuuga Hanabi was paired with Konohamaru, the boy he disliked the most. However, is it true that Hanabi really hate him? What would Hanabi and Konohamaru do, if Kakashi and Kurenai relationship was depend on them? And what about Neji and Hinata true relationship?

**That Fat Head!**

Chapter 5: _The Jutsu that He Have Passed to Me!_

_Naruto-niichan, I should thank you for teaching me this great jutsu!_

_Where the hell am I?'_

Hanabi observed her surrounding. Strange atmosphere covered with thin fog was the only thing she could see. No one was there, not even a thing. She pinched her own hand, to make sure that she was not dreaming. She didn't feel the pain from the pinch; in fact she had not felt it when she touched her own hand.

_Can I get out from here?'_

Nothing seemed harmful around her, but she was scared. Really scared. The emptiness was more than anything to turn her down.

_Help me, please anybody save me…'_

A hand reached towards her. A woman's hand. Hanabi remembered the hand; it was her Hahaue's. But wait… her Hahaue not supposed to be here. She has already dead! But Hanabi could not resist the temptation to reach her Hahaue's hand. She was sure if she reached for it, she could be free from this terrifying place. But is it okay to go with her Hahaue? How about Hinata-neesama? How about Neji-niisan? Chichiue?

And how about Konohamaru…?

_Hanabi-chan…'_

A voice called from afar. First it was so silent, but the next second it became larger. The vision of the hand went clearer. Her Hahaue was there. Standing in front of her. Waiting for Hanabi so she could go with her.

_Hanabi-chan, come here…'_

Hanabi could not resist. She could not bear to hear the voice. The voice that she really missed for so long. A motherly voice. She took one step closer towards her Hahaue's figure.

_Hanabi-chan…'_

It was her mother. It really was. She reached for her Hahaue's hand, the range only left from some inches.

"HANABI-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

Hanabi flinched in fear. She heard it. She heard Konohamaru's voice, but he was nowhere to be found.

"HANABI-CHAN! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Hanabi retreated her hand before it touched her Hahaue's. Konohamaru's voice seemed desperately needed her. What for? What did Konohamaru need from her?

The exam.

The bet.

Hanabi looked at her Hahaue carefully. She seemed irritated with the disturbance. But Hanabi did not care. She has more things to do before she left with her Hahaue.

_Gomen nasai, Hahaue. But I have more important things to do! I can't go with you right now!'_

Hanabi bowed at her Hahaue's figure, and she turned away. A bright light appeared in front of her. She protected her eyes with one hand, and from inside the light, she heard Konohamaru's voice.

"HANABI-CHAN!"

Hanabi stepped forward into the light, she did not want to make Konohamaru wait any longer, but before she left, she glanced at her Hahaue. Hahaue seemed disappoint, but then she smiled and waved her hand towards Hanabi.

_I'll be wait for Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan, and also you, Hanabi-chan'_

Her Hahaue smiled warmly.

_See you later, Hahaue!'_

Hanabi grinned and ran towards the light. But she vowed that she heard her Hahaue said:

_Don't make me wait too long!'_

-break-

Hanabi hardly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Konohamaru. Not his face, but his eyes.

Two eyes.

Too near.

Suddenly Hanabi awakened to the reality. Not only have their eyes that were in a close ranged, but also:

Their lips.

Touched!

"GYAAAA!" Hanabi sat up abruptly; she had awakened to the reality. A real, bad reality.

"Hanabi-chan, you are awake! I thought you were dead already!" exclaimed Konohamaru cheerfully. He hugged Hanabi in his happiness.

"_HENTAI YARE_!" Hanabi punched Konohamaru with all her might right in his face, sending him to bumping on the tree trunk.

"Hey Hanabi-chan? Why did you punch me?" said Konohamaru as he rubbed his red nose.

"YOU! Y- YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE D- DONE TOO ME! YOU K…. KKKKKI- MY LLLL… MINE! GYAAA! YOU _ERO_!" Hanabi cried stressfully, speak normally went too difficult for her.

"I was just trying to help you, Hanabi-chan!" explained Konohamaru carefully.

"LIAR! WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY KKKK… KKKKIII- WUAAA!" Hanabi pulled her hair in her stress-ness.

"C- Calm down, Hanabi-chan! What I did to you is only mouth to mouth resurrection! That's the only thing I can do to save you!" explained Konohamaru so quickly that he almost bit his own tongue.

"BUT STILL!"

"Listen, I'm really sorry Hanabi-chan!" apologized Konohamaru truthfully.

Hanabi did not know why, but when she heard that Konohamaru had said sorry, she could think clearly again. She observed Konohamaru's look. He was wet from head to toe, his body scratched here and there.

Hanabi checked their surrounding. They were on the river bank, and no Maitou Gai was there.

"Where are we?" asked Hanabi when she could regain control of her self again.

"We are near the fourth layer, seems like that by reading at this scroll," Konohamaru tossed the scroll he stealth from Gai to Hanabi.

Hanabi caught the scroll and take a look at it.

"Konohamaru, why could we be here?"

"Eh? You didn't remember, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi shook her head, "the only thing that I could remember that I was kicked by Gai-sensei on the head," said Hanabi.

"Yea, after that you fell from the cliff and almost drowned on the river if I didn't get you in time."

"You mean you jumped to the river to save me?"

"Yeah, cause I remembered that you can't swim," Konohamaru nodded his head.

"IDIOT! DID I TELL YOU NOT TO RISK YOUR LIFE AGAIN UP THERE?" snapped Hanabi furiously.

"But I've to save you, Hanabi-chan!"

"YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG, FAT HEAD?"

Konohamaru was not in the mood to be angry, but Hanabi just did not understand how he would be if he failed to save her.

"WE ARE TEAM-MATE, HANABI-CHAN! YOU ARE MY FRIEND! YOU ARE A PRECIOUS PERSON TO ME!" shouted Konohamaru angrily.

"BUT-"

"AND DID I TELL YOU THAT I WILL PROTECT YOU?" cut Konohamaru.

"I…" Hanabi could not continue her words. That was true. Konohamaru had promised that he would protect her before they follow the butterfly, right after they passed the gate of Kizetsu no Mori. All things that Konohamaru done in protecting her were because she is a _precious_ person for him.

"And I will protect those who are precious to me, that's my _Nindo_," Konohamaru's voice has back to normal when he saw the look on Hanabi's face.

"I'm sorry, Konohamaru," apologized Hanabi, "and… thanks for saving me."

"No probs!" Konohamaru grinned and walked towards her. He extended his hand to Hanabi, "Let's continue the exam!"

Hanabi smiled and reached for his hand, but when she stood up, her leg ached so painfully.

"Argh!" Hanabi fell to the ground, "Ouch! My leg!"

"You okay, Hanabi-chan?" asked Konohamaru anxiously.

"My leg. It seems that it was hurt when I fell to the river," guessed Hanabi, "But it's okay, I could walk normally, you see," Hanabi jumped from where she fell. When she walked a step, her face contorted in pain because the hurt on his leg.

"You can't walk, Hanabi-chan," said Konohamaru.

"No, I'm okay, honest! HEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KONOHAMARU?" Hanabi yelled when Konohamaru pulled her hands and put it on both of his shoulders.

"You can't walk, so I should help you, Hanabi-chan," said Konohamaru as he reached Hanabi's thighs and pull her closer to his back.

"STOP IT! THAT TICKLES! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, DOBE!" Hanabi continued to yell, But Konohamaru seemed that he was not care at all.

"Hanabi-chan, if you are keep resisting, it will only waste our time! Now it's almost sunset!" snapped Konohamaru.

Anyhow, Konohamaru was right. If Hanabi keep ignoring the help, they might waste the exam's time. If they were late, they would be lost two bets at once. Kakashi-sensei might be so angry, while Mia would laugh under her loss.

"Dammit, just make it quick, Konohamaru." Hanabi surrendered.

"Okay, now tell me which way to the fourth layer, Hanabi-chan," said Konohamaru.

"By the scroll… it seems that we have to go to the east," decided Hanabi.

"On your order," Uttered Konohamaru as he pulled Hanabi closer to his back, tightening the clench.

BOOP

Oops, that was too _tight_. Konohamaru blushed furiously when Hanabi's breast brushed softly against his back.

"I'LL KILL YOU AFTER THIS EXAM, KONOHAMARU!" cursed Hanabi, ignoring her own fats-heartbeats.

-break-

Hanabi and Konohamaru had passed the opening of the fourth layer, and now they were on the middle of it. Konohamaru had carried Hanabi for at least twenty minutes, and he was quite tired with it.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan," called Konohamaru.

"What's it?"

"You sure are heavy, you should try to loss some weight," said Konohamaru, half joking.

"DOBE!" Hanabi slapped Konohamaru's head with the scroll furiously, "I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! NOW PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO CRAWL TO THE LAST LAYER!"

"Kidding, Hanabi-chan! _Jyokan!_ It's only a slight joke because in this layer everything seems so quite!" Konohamaru grinned awkwardly.

"Try not to joking about my self, idiot!" snapped Hanabi, "but yeah- you right… everything seems too quiet indeed," corrected Hanabi.

Konohamaru was right. The atmosphere was too quiet that it made it kind of creepy. From the first until the third layer, everything seemed fine. Sometimes they could here some sounds of fighting, or even seeing the red fireworks on the air. The red fireworks were used to give sign to the Jounins that the team who sent it have surrendered.

"Hanabi-chan, how many teams do you think that still continuing this exam?"

"Not sure enough, Konohamaru. But in my opinion there are three more teams beside us," said Hanabi.

"Who else it may be?"

"Well, Kudou Shinichi and Mouri Ran might have been passed, since Kudou-kun is an observer, while Mouri-san is a Karate maniac. And then Kinomoto Sakura and Li Shaoran, both of their chakra controls are great and the last… though I don't want to admit it were… Jyamasuki Mia and Nara Shikanori... anyway, Shikanori-san is a genius with IQ points are more than 250…" explained Hanabi.

"Well…" Konohamaru gulped, "they are all though rivals…"

"Yeah, right," said Hanabi gloomily.

"But I'm sure I can pass it, since I'm with you," said Konohamaru, "I believe in you, Hanabi-chan."

"W- Well… m- me too…" Hanabi blushed.

No one said a word; they were too busy with the blushing thing. And after three minutes, Hanabi seemed to return back to the world.

"Konohamaru, let's continue. It's near sunset."

"Yes, Hanabi-chan," Konohamaru started to walk.

_Srrkkk_

"Do you hear it, Konohamaru?" whispered Hanabi on Konohamaru's ear, "just nod if you do."

Konohamaru nodded his head once.

"By his ability of sneaking, he might be a Jounin," said Hanabi, "What should we do, Konohamaru?"

"What do you mean what should we do'?" whispered Konohamaru.

"I mean here, we could corner him to get the last scroll, but we will have a big risk, you know. And I can't help you much, since my leg is sprained," explained Hanabi.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan, everything's gonna be okay," Konohamaru grinned.

"But, Konohamaru… the risk is…"

"Calm down, Hanabi-chan. I've said it to you, I'll protect you," Konohamaru smiled at her.

"Okay," Hanabi sighed, "now put me down, so I won't give too much burden to you."

Without needing to answer, Konohamaru released Hanabi from his hands. She helped Hanabi to walk towards a tree, and leaned her back against the trunk.

"Don't worry, Hanabi-chan. You just wait here, I'm gonna finish everything," Konohamaru convinced her.

"Yes, Konohamaru. I believe in you, but when you are cornered, you have no right to prevent me in helping you," said Hanabi seriously.

Konohamaru didn't say a thing; he only gave Hanabi a _Nice Guy_' pose using his right hand. Hanabi giggled secretly, as Konohamaru sneaked carefully to the bush where he thought that the Jounin was there.

Konohamaru has got nearer to the Jounin, he could see his ass. Seeing it has given an idea, a bad, naughty idea.

It's gonna be your lucky day to taste one of my favourite jutsu…' Konohamaru said mentally as he smirked roguishly. He had taken one of his Kunai, and got it ready on his hands.

"KURAE! Passed from Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-niichan, and then ME! KONOHA ANCIENT TAIJUTSU SUPREME TECHNIQUE! SENNEN GOROSHE!" Konohamaru trusted the kunai on the Jounin's ass with all his might.

"GUWAAAAHHH!" the Jounin cried painfully. He flew into the empty air for some tense seconds, and landed right on his face into the open ground.

"Take that!" Konohamaru exclaimed happily, "Now, give me the next scroll, err-… EBISU-SENSEI?"

Konohamaru gaped on the sun-glassed Jounin who was ever been his private teacher while he was a kid.

"KKKK---- KONOHAMARU-SAMA…!" Ebisu moaned painfully, and he secretly sighed. Somehow, Konohamaru has grown into a more Naruto-ish.

"GOMEN, EBISU-SENSEI! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE JOUNIN WAS YOU!" Konohamaru apologized.

"Huh, that didn't hurt a bit," said Ebisu nonchalantly, though he could feel the pain was killing his ass.

"Gomen, sensei," uttered Konohamaru, "but hey, I have beaten you, you should give us the scroll! That's the rule!"

"Hump, that useless jutsu was not polite! I banned it from beating me! You should try another jutsu that is more polite, and useful!" said Ebisu as he corrected his sun-glasses.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, the one of the greatest Jounins of Konoha often uses it! It's not fair, Ebisu-sensei! You have told me before, use the jutsu that used by greater Ninjya!" protested Konohamaru.

"Damn you, just follow my words! I won't give you the scroll, unless you have showed me some strong jutsus!"

"But sensei-!" Konohamaru doubted.

"Just follow what he wanted, Konohamaru. I'll help you," said Hanabi as she stood up. Only some seconds she could stand by her own, but the next thing, she collapsed again to the ground.

"Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru quickly approached Hanabi, "I told you before, leave it up to me!"

"But, Konohamaru! Ebisu-sensei is far way too strong for you!" said Hanabi.

"Leave it to me, everything's gonna be okay! I've known his weakness, I've got a plan to make him down!" Konohamaru grinned mischievously, "Now rest aside, just believe in me!" said Konohamaru, still grinning, as he pushed Hanabi to rest.

"Done yet, Konohamaru-sama?" asked Ebisu-sensei. He was grown more patient-less than before.

"Y- Yes, Ebisu-sensei!" Konohamaru ran towards his place, and awkwardly took his stance.

"No, no, no! That's not a right stance, Konohamaru-sama! You should lower your back a little!" commanded Ebisu.

"Argh, hell on it, Ebisu-sensei! Just see my jutsu! TAJYUU: KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" shortly, four copies of Konohamaru appeared behind the real one.

"Hump, it is just a low level of jutsu, Konohamaru-sama! I didn't even have to move to beat it up," Ebisu smirked sarcastically as he corrected his sun-glasses once more.

"JUST YOU SEE, EBISU-SENSEI!" exclaimed Konohamaru as he and his copies circled Ebisu at the range of one metres, "HENGE! OIROKE NO JUTSU!"

There was a lot noise, and Konohamaru and his copies has transformed into five nude and very sexy girls.

"WHAT?" Hanabi, who observed the fight was heavily dumbfounded, _is it what he means by his plan? Dobe, dobe, DOBE!'_

Ebisu seemed to burst the blood out of his nose, but he prevented it quickly by closing his nose.

"No use, Konohamaru-sama! I've never beaten twice by err- the same… w- well… ju-… juts… su…" Ebisu's words slowly turned into an awkward one, as the girl versions of Konohamaru slowly approached him. They embraced Ebisu on the leg, the waist, the chest, and the neck, while the rest secretly taken the scroll from one of Ebisu's pocket.

"Sensei…" the Konohamaru girl blew softly into Ebisu's ear, "I still have a jutsu left…"

"W- What…?" asked Ebisu as the blood from his nose has trickled slowly. Seemed he has really forgotten that the girls were Konohamaru's disguise.

"This…" said Konohamaru girl sexily, "_Seppun no jutsu…_" Konohamaru girls puckered they lips altogether, gestured that they wanted to kiss Ebisu. Before their lips touched, Ebisu has fainted into the ground, blood from his nose has poured more swiftly than ever.

"YESS! TAKE THAT, EBISAU-SENSEI! I'VE BEATEN YOU!" exclaimed Konohamaru triumphantly as he jumped happily, "WHO SAID THAT IT WAS A WEIRD AND LOW LEVEL JUTSU, HUH? Though it was quite disgusting, yuck…"

"Hanabi-chan, let's go! We've got the last scroll!" said Konohamaru happily as he approached Hanabi.

"HAHAHA!" Hanabi laughed, a tear has trickled on the corner of her eye, "THAT WAS GREAT, KONOHAMARU! HAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY GOT HIM!" Hanabi guffawed uncontrollably.

H- hey, Hanabi… you _really_ okay?" asked Konohamaru. Seeing the way Hanabi laughed like that was something new to him!

"Great, really great!" Hanabi said between her pants of laughter.

Konohamaru could not help it, seeing her laughing like that, has turned him into the louder one.

Well, they laughed for the rest of the time, forgotten that it was almost sunset.

-break-

AN: so, how was it? Review for this chapter, please! So I'll have some motivations to continue to the next chapter, the last one indeed! See ya! Btw, Seppun here means kiss'. Yuck, to imagine that you'll kiss Ebisu… Oh mi God… Anyhow, I dunno if the Hahaue' was a right vocab… I just created it by myself, sorry bout it anyhow!


	6. Chapter 6: And the Winner is?

**That Fat Head!**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Comedy/Romance/Adventure/Action

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** All Audience

**Pairings:** Hanabi-Konohamaru, Neji-Hinata, Kakashi-Kurenai, slight Anko-Iruka

**Summary:** The academy held it pre-academy final test, and paired the student one-one. Hyuuga Hanabi was paired with Konohamaru, the boy he disliked the most. However, is it true that Hanabi really hate him? What would Hanabi and Konohamaru do, if Kakashi and Kurenai relationship was depend on them? And what about Neji and Hinata true relationship?

**That Fat Head!**

Chapter 6: _And the Winner is…!_

Two bets were too tough to do at once….

"KONOHAMARU, RUN QUICK! WE'RE REALLY LATE!" shouted Hanabi as she fastened her speed.

"I'M AT MY TOP SPEED, HANABI-CHAN!" Konohamaru shouted back.

It was near, ultimately near sunset. If it was not because of their dumbness to laugh at Ebisu's reaction, they might've reached the centre building from five minutes ago. They've got all the scrolls, they've passed all the layers, but why did they were late?

It's simple, they were laughing a bloody-nosed Ebisu.

"There it is!" Hanabi pointed at a building, circled by the forest.

"We've made it here, Hanabi-chan! Let's go!" Konohamaru grabbed Hanabi's hand and bring her with him eagerly to the building.

Hanabi and Konohamaru reached the building after running passed the forest. When they made it on the building's front door, Konohamaru hugged Hanabi with all his happiness.

"Yay! We did it! And we're not running of the time!"

"Y- Yes. But let go of me!" Hanabi, blushing, pushed Konohamaru aside.

"S- sorry!" Konohamaru seemed aware that he had hugged Hanabi.

"Let's enter and report, shall we?" asked Hanabi (tried to be) nonchalantly as she opened the door.

Konohamaru followed after her. When they entered the first room, they were welcomed by the reporting desk.

"Names and team?" asked the Hagane Kotetsu, who sat on the place.

"Team Fifth, Konohamaru and Hyuuga Hanabi," reported Hanabi.

"Can you give me the scrolls that you have, and from whom you got?" asked the Hagane again.

"Okay, Konohamaru, show him," said Hanabi.

"Yup, here!" Konohamaru showed Hagane the first until the fourth scroll, "we got the first from Hatake Kakashi, second from Yuuhi Kurenai, third from Maitou Gai, and the last from Ebisu."

"Great. Well done, very well done. All from the very skilled Jounins of Konoha," praised Hagane happily as he signed the scrolls, "Well, now just sign here, and you are allowed to enter the main room," Hagane gave them an empty paper. On the top of it, Hanabi saw the title: Teams Who Passed the Pre-Exam, page 4'.

"There, we've done it," Konohamaru gave Hagane the paper back after he and Hanabi had signed the paper.

"Hagane-sensei, are there any team before us who reached the building?" asked Hanabi.

"Yes, all of the teams are here. You two are the last," replied Hagane nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Hanabi and Konohamaru at the same time.

"Yeah, so what's wrong? Now just gather at the main room, because you two might be late," said Hagane as he pointed to the door that leaded into the main room.

"Could you believe it, Konohamaru? We are the last!" whispered Hanabi disappointedly as they walked towards the door.

"No Hanabi-chan, just don't worry! You see the way Hagane-sensei praised us!" encouraged Konohamaru, though himself was sweating in nervousness.

"But, Konohamaru, we lost the bets! Two bets at once!" remembered Hanabi warily.

"Uh, well… well, we'll think about it later," Konohamaru scratched his head awkwardly.

"You sure you want to enter, Konohamaru?" asked Hanabi one last time before she opened the door.

"Well…" Konohamaru gulped, "no choice, we have to. Just pretend that we don't see Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, while we try our best to hide from Mia-chan and Shikanori-kun," suggested Konohamaru.

"Idiot! That won't do!" mocked Hanabi. She was about to push the door when someone has pulled it from behind.

"There you two," greeted Anko as she appeared from behind the door. Beside her Iruka was blushing slightly. One of his hands was holding to Anko's shoulder.

"Oh, you've arrived," said Iruka as he quickly retreated his hand from Anko's shoulder, "Why don't you enter, then?"

Hanabi and Konohamaru nodded. They entered to the main room clumsily. There, all the academy students were chatting to each other. All the students there were wounded, no one was in a good condition. They have any kind of fighting wounds, like bruises, scratches, even broken bones. When they saw Konohamaru and Hanabi, all of them fell silent.

"Konohamaru, are we very late?" whispered Hanabi.

"Well, not really, we are almost, just some seconds, before the sunset time," said Konohamaru.

Hanabi and Konohamaru looked around the room, and they caught Mia's stare. She wore a grumpy expression on her face. Hanabi sighed secretly, Mia might be thinking about their lateness, so she became really impatient. Maybe now she was thinking about the tasks that she will give to Konohamaru and Hanabi in losing the bet.

"Everybody!" Anko clapped her hands once, and again, all the student's attention were back for her, "Let's give applause to team Fifth!"

All the students clapped, including some of the Jounins that there were in the room.

"What does it mean, Anko-sensei? A new way to criticise us?" asked Hanabi, her voice was fully annoyed.

"Hey, no one criticising you!" said Anko.

"But why then you told them to give us applause? We are the last team that made it here, Auntie Anko!" added Konohamaru.

"Damn you! I'm too young to be called as auntie!" Anko (again) smacked Konohamaru's head one more time.

"Hey, cut it off, Anko," ordered Iruka as he helped Konohamaru to stand up.

"Okay, Iruka-chan!" said Anko quickly when Iruka told her to do so.

"Well, Konohamaru, you and Hanabi might be the _last_ to arrived, but you two were also the _first_ team that _really_ made it here," said Iruka.

"You mean?" asked Hanabi and Konohamaru at the same time.

"All the rest of the students here were came because they sent the red fireworks for help. No one that succeeded to past this test, well… except your team, congratulations! Your team really make me proud!" Iruka smiled happily at them.

Konohamaru and Hanabi gaped, they didn't know how to react.

"But, how about the paper we signed on the reporting desk? That was the four, and that means other teams have signed it before us!" asked Hanabi curiously.

"The paper must be signed by all of the students, no matter what happened to them," explained Anko.

"So, we won the bet with Mia, Konohamaru!" exclaimed Hanabi happily as she hugged Konohamaru.

"We did it! WE REALLY DID IT!" Konohamaru hugged her back.

"Ahem," Anko chuckled, "Can we cut the hugging scene for later, Hanabi? Konohamaru?"

Hanabi and Konohamaru quickly released the hug. Their faces were blushing furiously.

"Now, as the first team to be arrived here, we will give you the reward. You two were allowed to pass the first exam of all five final examinations of academy final test. You could take back the four scrolls that you gave for Hagane at the reporting desk," said Anko.

"No need to, I've already taken it for them," said Kakashi as he appeared in front of Hanabi and Konohamaru. Kurenai walked behind him.

"Thanks, sensei," Konohamaru accepted the scrolls from Kakashi.

"So, I'm the winner, eh? Kurenai?" said Kakashi as he turned back at Kurenai.

"No you're not, Kakashi," said Kurenai.

"Hey, what's the meaning of it?" yelled Kakashi.

"Well, Konohamaru and Hanabi were the last to arrive, and our bet is about the one who won this exam, Hatake!" Kurenai yelled back.

"HEY! They were the first that successfully made it here, Kurenai!" said Kakashi angrily.

"But still, Kakashi, STILL, they were the last to arrive here," demanded Kurenai.

"CUT IT OFF!" said Hanabi angrily. All of the student's attention were now on Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Whew, you two acted like children," Anko shook his head, "What do you mean about the bet, anyway?"

"By Konohamaru's suggestion, we made a bet. If I won, Kurenai had to hear about my reasons, and we're not breaking up, but if she won, it would be reversed. And _I am the winner_ of this bet," explained Kakashi.

"But they were the last, Kakashi," remembered Kurenai.

This bet is about _winning,_ not _arriving_, Kurenai," corrected Kakashi.

"Oh come on, don't start it again, can you?" stopped Hanabi when Kurenai was about to doubt Kakashi.

"Well, I think both Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei was the winner," said Konohamaru calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Simple. Kakashi-sensei, since your reward in winning is explaining the whole problem to Kurenai, you could make it then, _but_ the breaking up decision is in Kurenai-sensei, deal?" explained Konohamaru.

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other's face, and mentioned : "Deal!"

"Okay, so what's your reason in coming late, Kakashi?" asked Kurenai, "and make it quick, please," added Kurenai before Kakashi could answer.

"Alright," Kakashi took a small box from his pocket and gave it to Kurenai.

"What's this?" asked Kurenai as she received the box.

"That's the reason why I came late these three months," said Kakashi, "open it, Kurenai."

Kurenai opened the box, and she gasped when she saw the thing that hidden inside it.

"A ring… Kakashi? B- But… why?" asked Kurenai in her trembling voice. She was totally shocked.

"I took extra missions this late three months, so I could collect some money to bought you the ring. Actually today I'm about to give you that, and asked you to marry me. But you wanted to break up with me," explained the Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" called Kurenai. Her voice croaked, she burst into tears, "I'm sorry, Kakashi… I didn't know about it…"

"H- hey, don't cry, Kurenai," Kakashi quickly approached Kurenai and embraced her. All of the people in the room mouthed OOH'-s.

Hanabi almost cried, she couldn't stand to see the view in front of her. They were loving each other very much. She almost cried, almost, if Konohamaru wasn't holding her shoulder.

"So, we're not going to break up, right Kurenai?" asked Kakashi once more.

"No, Kakashi," Kurenai withdrew her body from the embrace, "I'm still going to break up as your girlfriend."

"Kurenai?" Kakashi shocked, his face was put into an indescribable expression. All the class dumbfounded at Kurenai's reaction.

"Yes, I'm going to break up as your girlfriend, Kakashi. No one could change my decision, because…" Kurenai's words tailed.

"Because?" asked Kakashi and all the people inside the room. Kakashi startled, he didn't know that the room was watching at them.

"Because… I'm going to be your wife, Kakashi " Kurenai smiled happily at Kakashi, and embraced him lovingly.

The room gasped, and then all the people inside their applauded. The air was filled by cheers and congrats.

"Someday, you and I would be like that, Hanabi-chan," said Konohamaru beneath the cheers.

"What?" asked Hanabi, it seemed that she didn't hear what Konohamaru had said.

"No, nothing! I was just saying congratulations!" said Konohamaru, he threw his glance at something else instead of Hanabi.

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru from some seconds, and then she blushed furiously.

She heard it.

She heard the things he had said.

-break-

AN: Hey, how was it? In this chapter it seemed I totally lost control in writing KakaKure, never mind me, I'm just a supporter of them too. If you're asking about my favourite couples, I'd say NejiHina, GaaraHina and NaruHina at the first place (I found it really difficult to decide which one I loved the best), second would be SasuHina, and followed after are ShikaTema, SasuSaku, and then KakaKure, no yaoi and yuri, please! I found myself hating it when I first read a NaruSasu fic…

So, what about your favourite couple? Tell me, but don't forget to write the review about this fic in the firsthand! Oh, and sankyuuuu very much to my two loyal reviewers, MetalDragonFX and bananasdontlikeyoai! Whee! only one more chapter to go!


	7. Chapter 7: Completed!

**That Fat Head!**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Comedy/Romance/Adventure/Action

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** All Audience

**Pairings:** Hanabi-Konohamaru, Neji-Hinata, Kakashi-Kurenai, slight Anko-Iruka

**Summary:** The academy held it pre-academy final test, and paired the student one-one. Hyuuga Hanabi was paired with Konohamaru, the boy he disliked the most. However, is it true that Hanabi really hate him? What would Hanabi and Konohamaru do, if Kakashi and Kurenai relationship was depend on them? And what about Neji and Hinata true relationship?

**That Fat Head!**

Chapter 7: _Completed_

With you, everything seemed to be completed, though it was not perfect…

Hanabi walked towards the compound after she successfully passed the Academy pre-exam final test. Actually, Konohamaru have asked her to walk her home, but Hanabi resisted it. What would her Neesama and Neji-niisan say if they found them walk together? And that was not the only reason. The other thing that prevented her in receiving his offer was she is _afraid_ to be with him alone. She was afraid if Konohamaru noticed the faint crimson on her cheek. And she was afraid if Konohamaru hated it.

And that was why she turned down his offer. She could not forget the look on his face when she said it. Seeing the look on his face was the thing that hurt her the most. It was like she had said to him that she hated him.

But Hanabi did not hate Konohamaru.

However, she did not understand about her feelings towards Konohamaru right now. She did not know whether it was hatred or likeness. Or was it love?

Hanabi felt the heat on her cheeks rose. She quickly shook her head.

_I can't be in love with him…'_ Hanabi said to herself. She kept walking towards the Hyuuga compound, not knowing that she already passed the gate.

"Okaeri, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata greeted her in the front door. It seemed that she was waiting for her.

"Neesama? Why are you here?" asked Hanabi, totally confused with Hinata's appearance.

"Hey, is it weird if I'm waiting for you on the front door of our house?"

"House?" Hanabi looked around her surroundings, "I've arrived already?"

"Of course you have, Hanabi. What's wrong with you?" asked Hinata curiously.

"No, nothing… Neesama…"

"Let's go to my garden, Hanabi-chan," Hinata took Hanabi's hand in her and leaded her to the garden.

When they were on Hinata's garden, Hanabi sat on the floor, while Hinata prepared some tea for them.

"Here's your tea, Hanabi-chan. Just relax and drink it," said Hinata as she pushed a cup of tea to Hanabi.

"Thanks, Neesama," said Hanabi before she sipped at her tea.

"How was your pre-exam final test, Hanabi-chan?" asked Hinata after she sipped at her own tea.

"My exam? Well… everything went well. Konohamaru and I did a very good job. We are the only team that successfully made our way to the centre building," told Hanabi.

"So, eventually you could cooperate with Konohamaru, did you?"

"Y- Yes..." as Hanabi said this, Hinata noticed that she was blushing softly.

"Seemed not only your exam went well, your relationship too," teased Hinata.

"Hey, Neesama!" Hanabi jerked.

"You could not lie to me, Hanabi. Just tell me the whole story," pursued Hinata.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I am not!"

"Really…?"

"Well… I…"

Hinata giggled and stroked her sister's hair softly, "I knew it, Hanabi," said Hinata.

"Knew what?"

"Your feelings," replied Hinata slightly.

Hanabi blushed.

"Relax, Hanabi-chan. I'm your sister, so it's not weird if I knew it," Hinata patted on Hanabi's back.

"But I never told you anything, Neesama," said Hanabi.

"Hmm? Maybe my intuition was not bad at all," Hinata smiled.

"You are a great observer, Neesama," Hanabi grinned at her.

"Thanks for your compliment."

"Well then, Neesama, since you are a good one, why don't you help me?"

"Help for what, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi told Hinata everything, which happened at the pre-exam final test. Everything. She told Hinata about what she felt for Konohamaru. She didn't know whether she like him, or she hate him.

"… And know what, Neesama. He's so irritating, but yet protecting. And though he usually annoys me, it feels weird when he didn't. It feels like…"

"Incomplete," continued Hinata.

"Neesama?" Hanabi stared at Hinata. She didn't believe that Hinata could easily guess about what she felt.

"That's the same way I felt with Neji-niisan, before I realize that I love him. Though he was cold at me at most times before, there was something weird when he's not here. And I didn't know what the feeling I have for her was. Was it love, or hatred," explained Hinata.

"And when we finally hooked up, I asked Neji-niisan about his feelings, and he said to me he felt the same. He felt incomplete when I was not with him," Hinata continued.

"Neesama, do you still think that you are incomplete' right now?"

"Actually, Hanabi-chan, everybody is incomplete, but with Neji I could find everything was completed. We are helping each other to stand, loving each other, and completing the incomplete parts," said Hinata.

"And how about me, Neesama?"

"Do you feel incomplete, Hanabi?" Hinata asked her back.

"Ugh… well, I don't know…" Hanabi scratched her head awkwardly.

"I see you haven't find the right answer yet… here, let me show you the way, Hanabi-chan," Hinata put both of her hands on Hanabi's shoulder, "now close your eyes, and relax."

Hanabi did what she told. She closed her eyes, though she didn't know what it is used for.

"Now, Hanabi-chan, think about your ordinary days with Konohamaru in your class," said Hinata.

Hanabi's forehead wrinkled. _That_ _dope, he always annoying me…'_ she told herself as memories of Konohamaru disturbing her passed like a movie clip on her head.

"He's a total dope and fat headed, Neesama," said Hanabi, still closing her eyes.

"Yes, I knew it," Hinata smiled, "Now think about the moments in the academy when Konohamaru wasn't with you," told Hinata again.

Hanabi remembered the time when their class had a test outside the academy. That time, she was paired with Nara Shikanori, and that guy was really boring. He seemed disinterest with the job that was given from Iruka. If it is not because of Hanabi, their team might be failed.

"Another lazy ass with brilliant brain," grumbled Hanabi.

"Well, now imagine if Konohamaru was there with you," told Hinata again.

Hanabi started to imagine. If. If Konohamaru were there, what would it be? Though Konohamaru was quite a dope, fat headed, and annoying, at least he would not give up. At least Konohamaru would there to cheer her, though his way was annoying, but indeed Hanabi enjoyed it. Being with him, having quarrel with him, it released her stress. Call it weird, but that was what she felt when she is with him.

Everything seemed to be complete when she was with him.

"There, Hanabi-chan, you could open your eyes now," said Hinata.

Hanabi opened her eyes slowly. She saw her Neesama was smiling at her.

"Feel any difference?" asked Hinata.

Hanabi nodded her head once.

"So, it seems that you have already known about being complete and incomplete," Hinata sipped the last liquid on her tea cup, "Can you tell me how you really feel?"

"It is weird, Neesama… You know, when I was not with him, everything seemed boring. Nothing that really makes me well… encouraged. Incomplete, we can call it. But when I am with him…" Hanabi blushed, "everything seemed fine and completed, though it was not perfect. I don't feel any losing."

"That's the same way that Neji and I have to each other," Hinata smiled motherly at Hanabi.

"You got a right guy, Neesama," Hanabi smiled back.

"And now, tell me Hanabi-chan… do you love Konohamaru?" asked Hinata. Hanabi knew that she was not flirting. She only wanted to hear her confession.

"I…" Hanabi took a deep breath, "Well, I…" Hanabi looked at Hinata's eyes, as if asking for strength.

"Yes, Hanabi?"

"I do…" Hanabi blushed furiously as she said it.

Hinata smiled happily at her. She stood up from where she sat, and she helped Hanabi to stand too.

"Now take a bath, Hanabi, and don't forget to dry your hair," Hinata pushed her softly to outside the garden.

"For what, Neesama?" Hanabi asked, totally confused.

"I helped you just now, so you have to do a favour for me in return," Hinata smiled happily at her, "come on, take a bath, quick."

Hanabi still didn't understand what was Hinata really wanted, but anyhow, she obeyed it.

"And wear your best clothes!" reminded Hinata before Hanabi entered her bathroom.

-break-

"Neesama?" Hanabi's head popped from behind the door of Hinata's garden. Their Hinata was sitting beside Neji. Hanabi frowned. She was still being irritated by Neji's presence. His hesitation in marrying Hinata.

"Konbanwa, Hanabi-sama," Neji greeted her first when she entered Hinata's garden.

"Get away from my Neesama, Neji-niisan. A coward like you shouldn't be here," said Hanabi sarcastically.

Neji startled for hearing what she has said, but for the next second, his face has back to normal. Beside of that, he added a thin smile on her face.

"What are you smiling for, Neji-niisan? Just wipe that disgusting smile from your face, or I'll rip it up," threatened Hanabi.

"You haven't told it to her, Hinata-chan?" asked Neji to Hinata, ignoring a ready-to-kick-Neji's-ass Hanabi.

"I'm about to, Neji-kun…" said Hinata, blushing.

"Tell what, Neesama?" asked Hanabi curiously.

"I… and Neji-kun will hold our wedding next week… after the academy's final test…" explained Hinata, her face was blushing furiously.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Hanabi, totally shocked.

"Yes," Neji nodded his head, and he pulled Hinata to his embrace, "I'm sorry Hanabi-sama, but your beloved Neesama wouldn't be yours alone again, start on next week," Neji grinned at Hanabi and kissed Hinata's cheek.

"Ne- Neji-kun… s- stop it…" Hinata blushed and did some faint efforts to release herself from Neji's embrace.

Hanabi gaped at the couple. She couldn't believe that Neji will soon be her brother in law, not cousin anymore!

"But how could it be so soon? When did you propose Hinata-Neesama?" asked Hanabi, still shocked.

"The next morning after you told me that no one is objecting our relationship. Actually we didn't know that the marriage is going to be so soon. Hiashi-sama became really excited about our marriage and he wanted to hold the ceremony as soon as possible. But it's okay, the faster the better. I've already grown impatient," Neji kissed Hinata on her face again, and his lips were brushing slightly with hers.

"Ne- Neji-kun… yo- yosete…" muttered Hinata, and this time, she succeeded to release herself from Neji's hug. Blushing furiously, she approached Hanabi.

Hanabi squinted her eyes in hatred towards Neji. She knew that Neji has waited for long to show her that Hinata wasn't fully hers anymore. And now he had the opportunity, he acted like Hanabi cold not be with Hinata anymore. She has grown some kind of possessive with her Neesama, not allowing other boys to hook up with Hinata. That's why, five months ago, the Rokudaime have to give up in Hinata. Hanabi had vowed if that blonde Hokage tried to hook up with her Neesama anymore, she would spread up the news that Naruto was still using his penguin pyjamas for sleep.

But when it came to Neji, Hanabi couldn't stop it. The reason was not about Neji, but Hinata. Her Neesama seemed really enjoying her time with Neji. And seeing the look on her face, Hanabi knew that she shouldn't disturb them. And when Hiashi knew that they were hooked up, she couldn't believe that her father really supported their relationship. So, when Hinata and Neji have their time together, Hiashi and Hanabi usually sneaked to record their action.

Anyhow, Neji and Hinata seemed to have lots of difficulties. Because their relationship was a secret, they didn't have many times to be together. So, maybe Neji and Hinata have waited for long to be together in front of the public.

But now, Neji had his opportunity with Hinata. Hanabi considered herself to be happy with it, but she _hated it the most_ if Neji was acting like now. Acting like Hinata was all his. Acting like Hanabi could not be with her anymore.

"Neji-niisan," called Hanabi, her voice was deadly.

"Yes?" Neji released Hinata's hand from his. Hanabi was serious right now, he shouldn't be playing around.

"Hinata-Neesama, might be totally yours start on next week, Neji-niisan," said Hanabi, looking murderous than ever, "but remember one thing…"

"What is it?" asked Neji, his body stiffened.

"Hinata-Neesama is still my beloved sister. If you ever hurt her, I promise, no- I vow to God _I'll kill you_!" demanded Hanabi seriously.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata hugged her and whispered to her ear, "_Arigatou…_" as she said it, a tear of happiness rolled down on her cheek.

"Neesama… I love you very much, and I don't want to see you hurt," Hanabi comforted her.

"I promise I'll do my best to keep her happy, Hanabi-sama," said Neji.

"Keep that on your mind," said Hanabi seriously, "Anyway, Neesama, did you call me here just to tell me about this, and I have to wear my best dress?"

"No, it's another thing," said Hinata as she released Hanabi from her hug.

"So what's it?"

"I wanted you to give it to Konohamaru," Hinata gave her a beautiful card.

"What is this?" Hanabi's forehead wrinkled.

"Our wedding invitation, just give it to Konohamaru," explained Neji.

"But, why me?" said Hanabi, almost shouting.

"Just do it, Hanabi-chan," said Hinata, as she leaded her to the front door.

"But, Neesama…" Hanabi pleaded, her face was blushing.

"Hanabi-chan, maybe if you meet him right now, with the different thought, you could really know that you find yourself completed' with him. So you could know whether your feeling was hatred or likeness," encouraged Hinata.

Hanabi sighed, but then she nodded, "Alright, I'll go," Hanabi said as she wore her sandals.

"Ah, wait Hanabi-chan!" called Hinata right before Hanabi opened the door.

"What's it, Neesama?"

Hinata quickly approached her. She took a comb and a hair-tie from her pocket, and neatly tied Hanabi's hair into the usual ponytail.

"Neesama, what are you doing?" Hanabi exclaimed when Hinata has done tying her hair.

"There, you are looking cuter," said Hinata as she softly pushed Hanabi out from the house, "Itterashai, Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi looked at her with her blushing face before she left, when she saw Hinata was smiling at her, she encouraged herself for another step to meet Konohamaru.

-break-

Hanabi walked; well she was not really sure whether she was walking either crawling. She felt her feet were moving slowly, but her heart beated faster than ever. She was sure if she didn't reply the Ninja calming spell before she left, she has surrendered when she walked a step outside the Hyuuga compound.

The street was dark; it seemed that the street lamps were not on, maybe broken. Only one that turned well, but the light was not so bright. She should report it to Hokage-sama sooner. But luckily, the darkness of the street could hide her blushing face.

"Damn, I hate being like this!" Hanabi cursed herself. It was really an un-Hanabi-ish for being nervous in talking with someone, well… in this case was Konohamaru.

"Ha- Hanabi-chan…?" someone greeted her nervously from behind. Hanabi was too busy with her own thoughts, so she was not aware that there's a person behind her.

"Yes, who're you?" asked Hanabi as she turned her back.

"It's me, Konohamaru," replied Konohamaru as he scratched his head awkwardly, "Err… am I disturbing you?" he asked hesitantly.

"What for?"

"Well, you seem really mad just now, so I'm not really sure to greet you. If you feel any annoyance, I'll go now," said Konohamaru as he readying himself to leave.

"No, not at all, you're helping me, indeed!" said Hanabi, stopping Konohamaru to leave.

"Eh? How could I?" asked Konohamaru, confused.

"Well, I'm about to go to your house," explained Hanabi, "but finding you here was a real help, though."

"Why did you wanna go to my house?"

"I'm going to give you this," said Hanabi as she showed the Wedding invitation to Konohamaru.

"What's this?" Konohamaru took the card and her face showed a terrible fear.

"WEDDING INVITATION? HANABI-CHAN, ARE YOU GONNA HAVE A WEDDING?" exclaimed Konohamaru in his shock.

"IT'S NOT THAT, DOPE!" Hanabi smacked Konohamaru's head.

"Aw! Then whose?" said Konohamaru, still looking quite shocked.

"My Neesama and Neji-Niisan's wedding, on next week after the academy final test," explained Hanabi, rubbing her hand. Konohamaru's head was far way harder than she thought.

"WHAT? HINATA-NEECHAN AND NEJI-NIISAN?"

"Yes," replied Hanabi calmly.

"I KNEW IT! I'VE GUESSED IT BEFORE, AND NOW I'M RIGHT! THEY ARE COUPLE!" Konohamaru jumped happily.

"Hey, calm down, dope!" abused Hanabi when Konohamaru slowly lost his control.

"Sorry, Hanabi-chan! I'm just happy that I'm gonna have a minidisk player from Naruto-niichan! We made a bet about it anyway…" Konohamaru grinned.

"YOU DAMN!" Hanabi smacked Konohamaru's head furiously, "What do you mean about making my Neesama as a bet target?" shouted Hanabi.

"Gomen, Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru wailed he was not daring to look Hanabi right on her face.

"Anyhow, I'll forgive it right now, but your minidisk player will be mine."

"WHAT?"

"Or I'll kick you too dead," threatened Hanabi murderously.

"Oh… okay…" Konohamaru surrendered.

"Ah… well, I'm going home now," said Hanabi when she had nothing more to say to Konohamaru. Though she was still wanted to be with him, but being there without saying things would really get her on her nerves.

"Yeah, bye!" Konohamaru waved at her, and when Hanabi walked past him, she called her off.

"Oi, Hanabi-chan."

"What's it?" Hanabi replied as she turned back at him.

"Err… nice style, your hair I mean," Konohamaru scratched his head awkwardly.

"Th- thanks," Hanabi blushed, and she was about to leave again, when Konohamaru, suddenly call her for the second time.

"Ha- Hanabi-chan… I- I want to say… sorry," said Konohamaru.

"For what?" asked Hanabi, totally confused.

"F- For… all of my foolish actions, that disturbed you, annoyed you, or hurting you mostly…" Konohamaru approached her so Hanabi could see his face lighted by the dim light of the street lamp.

"I'm really sorry, Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru bowed at her, "All the actions I did… those were be- because… I wanted you to acknowledge me!" said Konohamaru honestly.

"You mean?" Hanabi startled.

Konohamaru heaved a deep breath, braving himself for what he would like to say next.

"I love you for ages, Hanabi-chan! But I knew I couldn't amuse you with my Ninjya ability, so all the things I did to annoys you were the only things I thought I could!" confessed Konohamaru, who now was blushing furiously.

"Wh- What?" Hanabi gaped at him. She watched at a bowing Konohamaru, her legs were trembling in shock.

Konohamaru, founding that Hanabi was totally shocked, not even saying anything, seemed to be aware that he had said something that really made her surprised.

"Sorry, Hanabi-chan! All the things I said just now, just forget about it! I just wanted to confess it to you! I just wanna release my heart feel!"

Hanabi still gaped at him. She could not believe that the boy she felt complete' for was actually like her back.

"I just want to _complete_ all my heart's feelings towards you, Hanabi-chan… you are the one that I fell _complete_ for…" Konohamaru sighed. Seemed Hanabi didn't react for anything he had said. Hanabi might be too furious to shout at him.

_Complete…_' the word echoed in Hanabi's ears. The boy she liked, the same boy that annoyed her the most, but also the boy that would do anything to cheer her up.

He felt _complete_ with her, and so did she…

"Konohamaru…" Hanabi called him.

"Y- Yes?" Konohamaru quickly turned his head at her. There he saw Hanabi was smiling warmly at him.

Like a slow motion, Konohamaru felt a soft touch on his right cheek. Hanabi kissed him softly with her own lips. Not long enough in time, but absolutely not short to be reminded.

"Ha- Hanabi-chan…" Konohamaru gaped at her. His cheek blushing furiously, and when he saw Hanabi, he knew that Hanabi was blushing too.

"I love you too, Konohamaru…"

Konohamaru stupefied, but then he smiled back at her.

"Thank you, for letting me feel _complete_, Hanabi-chan."

"Me too…"

The two of them smiled at each other, still blushing. Then Konohamaru took Hanabi's hand in his, and offered to walk her home.

From afar, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata were hiding near them. A camcorder was found in Neji's hand. The two of them got a good camera angle in recording the event.

Meanwhile, not far from the couple's hide, a blonde Hokage grinned mischievously.

_Another gossip for Konoha… seemed I_ _could ask_ _Konohamaru for a new sound system…'_

The Rokudaime then left the place; a satisfaction smile appeared on his lips.

-break-

Owari

-break-

AN: Hohoho! After passing seven chapters, this story ended happily… whew, a though job for me, but at least I finished it! Hoping for your overall result of That Fat Head!' fic! Anyhow, this cheerful fic is a payback for what I did in The Affairs' before… well yeah, such an angsty fic… for some of you who haven't read it yet, I suggest you to check it out! It might be still exist on this site, but if you didn't find it, try to check on Hehhhe… I luv promoting my own fics!Ah, well… spoilers for my next fic, titled A Long Waiting', starring NejiHina, NaruHina.

And sankyuu for reading, minna-san! Reviews waited!


End file.
